The present invention is directed in particular to a hand-held power tool damping unit with a damping element.
A hand-held power tool damping element is made known in DE 197 30 198 B4. It is integrated in a shaft coupling that includes a first coupling part, which is non-rotatably connected with a drive shaft, and a second coupling part, which is non-rotatably connected with an output shaft. The coupling parts can be rotated relative to each other, within the limits of circumferential backlash. The hand-held power tool damping unit includes a friction element, which serves to produce a moment of friction when the two coupling parts move relative to each other. The friction element is formed by a spring wire, which is inserted in the second coupling part and is pressed such that it bears against the first coupling part.